Playground Rules
by Aiko Isari
Summary: Frontier AU. It was just a way for some misfit kids to kill time. Then people get kidnapped by angels, and things get a little more real.
1. The First Rule

1\. The First Rule

Takuya likes to tell his brother he's going to be a hero.

He likes to tell him that, and go and beat up bullies on the playground. He likes to stand in front of sniveling, bruised kids after he's won and tell them they're weak. It's how he meets Tomoki.

What no one tells him is that it's also how you _become_ a bully.

No one tells him that's why Tomoki runs away from him in tears every time he's around, until a kid with purple hair tells Takuya what he is right to his face. It's another whiner crybaby who was being kicked around. He shouldn't take them too seriously. He just sees another kid using his fists.

Unfortunately, Takuya is ten, and that means he will take it seriously.

He stops kicking and yelling. He's not a very good hero.

Shinya doesn't really notice. He's seven years old and a little spoiled by their mom. Okay, a lot spoiled by their mom. As far as he's concerned, his big brother has always been the bully.

So, now more than ever, he doesn't go home. He stays in the park and kicks a soccer ball around.

One day, someone kicks it back.

Tomoki looks like a frightened animal at the sight of him. Then Takuya passes the ball.

It takes two weeks for both of them to learn how to breathe around each other.

Maybe that's what heroes do.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Hi! Little short Frontier fic (I need to write more Frontier!) For the what if, diversity, and DFC Festival. :D For the prompt - unequal.


	2. The Second Rule

**_A/N:_ ** For the prompt-pizzas! Thanks for the review Firaga!

* * *

2\. The Second Rule

Izumi knows who she is. She knows what she is.

She is a foreigner.

Japan, well, no one, is fond of those.

Her Japanese is still a little clunky, and her features are too foreign to be acceptable. If there's anyone who wants to talk to her, they know better. Enough people don't even try.

 _(There are notes in misspelled Latin_ _in her shoe locker. They can't even try to make it Italian.)_

She spends a lot of time wandering the city.

She goes to no clubs anymore, instead trying to reabsorb the stiffness she lost, the home she had before.

Then she comes across a park, and two boys playing. Not unusual.

The smaller boy has the gait of a rabbit, and the taller makes kicking the soccer ball almost like a war dance. He doesn't always win, but seeing the smaller one smile, it seems better that he doesn't.

"Okay, Takuya-onii-chan, the next part of the story!" The smaller boy stops the ball under his foot, looking eager now. "I got a goal by myself! You promised!"

'Takuya' pretends to pout. "Tomoki, I can't write."

"Neither can I!"

Izumi tries not to giggle. She wants to join them. They're probably like a lot of other boys though, not willing to spend time with girls.

"We need to find someone who can write. My mom can." Takuya's voice sounds excited and thoughtful. "Girls probably are better writers. Dad sounds like he's reading off of the tv."

Izumi frowns. That's a bit of rude thing to think. She likes to write though. Her journals are full of spells and day-to-day activities to read to the sibling she wanted but hasn't had so far. She tugs on the straps of her bag. It would be rude to admit she is eavesdropping. So Izumi goes to sit at the swing set and try to fly. She loves the swings.

She wants to fly.


	3. The Third Rule

For the prompt - sweltering.

* * *

3\. The Third Rule

Junpei hates summer.

It's not just the heat, though that doesn't help. It's the people, the masses of moving bodies and faces ready to mock him and fake everything.

It's the liars, the cheats. They want him to be just like them, or just to disappear.

Well, he's not gonna do that last part. That'll show them.

And he's not a liar either! He's always honest. Maybe that ticks people off, but it's a good thing. The people who take it to heart are the ones who matter.

He doesn't like the playground. It's usually loud and obnoxious, no one lets him use the swings, and someone broke the slide. Somehow. Or there's a beehive up there, he can't remember. But he can't stay inside all day, or his mother will scold him. Also, it's cleaning day and he hates the smell of window cleaner.

When he gets there today, there's only a cute blonde girl at the swings, and two boys talking under a tree with a notebook in hand.

Correction: the girl is very cute. But more importantly, there's a swing. He jumps to it. "Is this taken?" The girl shakes her head, not looking at him. Her eyes are firmly on the clouds above.

Well, at least she's polite.

They swing silently for a while and then he needs to stop, catch his breath. It's the closest he gets to flying, but he doesn't think he would ever want to fly during a storm. So that ruins it. He unwraps a chocolate bar. It hasn't melted yet, so he counts himself lucky. He rips off a fourth and offers it to her. "Do you want some?"

The girl blinks, then nods, taking it. "Thanks."

"Chocolate is always great," he says with a big grin. He takes a bite and chews thoughtfully. He looks over at the other two boys. "Any idea what they're doing?"

The girl shrugs, swinging her legs back and forth. "Think a story or something. They've had trouble thinking of ideas since yesterday."

"Huh."

Junpei has ideas. It's not hard to have them, but he has them all of the time. Monsters that can destroy storms, tricks that can turn liars into cheese, he has plenty.

He doubts they could use them.

"Hi!"

He almost falls off the swing. The little boy looks so bright he doesn't know what to do but say hi back.

"Are either of you good at stories," he asks, and that settles everything, whether they know it or not.


	4. The Fourth Rule

_**A/N:**_ For the prompt - puzzling.

* * *

4\. The Fourth Rule

There is a quiet boy who frequents the park. He swings his wooden sword daily, quick, careful strikes that go against the look on his face, against the sapphire stones of his eyes. It's never nasty, but leans towards the 'don't distract me while I'm working' face adults like to wear when their children are underfoot. Tomoki lets it go, used to that look from someone he doesn't like to talk about. Junpei doesn't care, there's enough jerks in his life according to him. As long as they don't talk to him, they can go ignored. Izumi finds bothering him rude to begin with.

However, Takuya is raised a team player, soccer born and bred. The thing he hates the most is a loner. So, of course, he sees the stranger and has to get involved. He walks up behind him and makes to tap the other boy on the shoulder. Within seconds, Takuya is flat on his back, wooden sword dangerously close to his nose. Naturally, he is undeterred, only irritated.

"What the heck is your problem?" he snaps. "You could hurt someone like that."

The boy snorts, long hair cutting the air with a quick _snap_ as he turns away. "That's kind of the point." He doesn't sound amused, only tired. Takuya still looks up like an angry cat.

"I wasn't getting in the way, I just wanted to talk to you, say hi, you know? That sort of stuff."

"That counts as getting in the way," Junpei says under his breath. Izumi muffles a giggle. Tomoki looks somewhere between worried and excited... and, Izumi notes, relieved. Relieved for what?

"Well you weren't aiming at me," Takuya continues. "What was I gonna do?"

"Wait until I was done?" The other boy's voice remains quiet, but he is not amused.

Before Takuya can retort, the air _ripples_.

Black and white dots creep into their vision. Their bodies resonate with a deep, crushing pain. Red and green and yellow and white swim before their eyes.

And then everything goes back to normal, like nothing had happened at all.

"Did you guys see that?" Takuya blurts out a few seconds later.

Only the loner boy catches another child running from the playground. For some reason, his chest hurts. Perhaps he should have called the other back, whoever they were.

* * *

"Did it work?"

"Who knows? It's her, she didn't have much time." A laugh. "It won't be interesting if she failed, now will it?

The monsters laugh. Their shadows slither underfoot, out of reach. The night stars twinkle above the streetlights.

By morning, ten children have gone missing. Takuya and his friends think nothing of it.

At least, not until they end up dead.


	5. The Fifth Rule

The Fifth Rule

Takuya glares at the game over screen for the seventh time, then at the rain spattered window. God he wants to go outside and do something: kick a soccer ball, run like a loon, _anything_. Not that he would probably be able to go many places anyway. Since those kids were all found dead, the whole neighborhood was up in arms, somehow paranoid despite everything. It was so boring. The guy would be caught and that would be that. No need to bolt up and hide about it, though it really sucked what happened to them.

On the upside, he had a cell phone now, so he could get his friend's numbers and they could send messages and actually plan to hang out. Though soccer club would come first, of course. It kind of had to because that was what mattered to him first. Soccer and friends, yep his priorities were great. It was really weird to have both, considering how many people didn't like him outside of soccer.

"Gimme the game!" He hears his brother whine. Irritated, he does. He's so bored and annoyed. It's easier to go along with Shinya instead of fight him. Or at least, it keeps him from being hit with the spoon again, which sucks. Tomoki would be a much better brother than Shinya. He is a lot quieter. Then again, Tomoki is also _afraid_ of him. That is his own fault. Even if Takuya wants him to be his new brother, he doesn't want to make it happen because Tomoki is scared to go against him. That would suck.

As he thinks about this, someone knocks on the door, large, hard knocks that make the door tremble a little. Takuya opens it, looking confused. Junpei is panting for air, looking like a worn out circus tent in the pouring rain. "What are you doing here? It's a flood out here."

It takes Junpei a minute to get the words out. "To… Tomoki… he's..."

The blood rushes from Takuya's face. "What happened?"

"He's run off," Junpei says, stepping inside at Takuya's urging. His mother appears from nowhere with a towel. It's her spider senses. Junpei takes it with gratitude, trying to ignore the hovering woman who seemed to rush into existence at the sound of a runaway child. "From what I heard, he got into a fight in his brother and whatever was said, he ran. Izumi-chan has her parents looking already."

"Not the police?" Takuya makes the offended comment before his mother can.

Junpei snorts, trying not to jump at the sound of the thunder. That tells Takuya a lot. "His family is freaked out," he says. "Almost didn't let me come here.

" _Good_."

Takuya winces. Uh-oh, mom on the warpath. "Have you told that other kid?"

Junpei nods. "Called him. Couldn't find your number."

As if at the mention of cell phones, both of theirs go off, each with a strange symbol on screen.

"Would you like to play a game?" it says.

"Is this really the time?" Takuya asks the phone.

They only beep at him.


	6. The Sixth Rule

6, The Sixth Rule

The rain pours over the tree branches. Tomoki jumps, but it's fine because no one is around to see him cry. He's stupid, so stupid. He shouldn't have run off, should have stood up to his brother. Yutaka was wrong, he had to be.

 _"You cry every time things don't go your way."_

So did he! Well, he didn't cry but he sure got mad! How was his brother being any better? Everyone bullied him… even his parents were taking Yutaka's side now… his friends wouldn't. He knew they wouldn't. They'd understand.

He wipes his face of tears and rain again. At the time, running away had seemed like a good idea. Get away from those stares, pity, accusation, exasperation.

He couldn't do anything right, could he? There was no way he could go back like this.

Tomoki sniffles. He's not even strong enough to be a hero in one of his stories. How could he expect to stand up to his brother?

"Hey! What are you doing out here? It's drowning!"

Tomoki looks up. In the blur of the rain, it looks like Kouji, their reluctant newcomer. He talked to them once in a while, if only so Takuya would leave them alone. As they grow closer, Tomoki realizes that it's not the same person. His face is more open, blue eyes almost darker than the rain.

The younger boy hears himself sniffle again and hates it, but part of it is from the cold so maybe it's okay. "R-Ran away."

The older boy kneels to take a look at him. "Couldn't you have run away into a store?"

Tomoki laughs before he can stop himself. "They would have taken me home…" He hides his head between his knees. "I don't… I don't want to..."

The older boy looks at him silently, then sneezes. "Can we, um… at least find somewhere dry?" He shakes the bag in his hands.

Tomoki nods his head. He knows he could tell the boy to go away, but that would probably get another disappointed look. He's too tired of those. So he nods a second time. The boy smiles.

Then Tomoki's cell phone beeps. He flips it open, thinking it's his parents.

"Go to the Shibuya train station. You'll be safe there."

Unknown sender.

As Tomoki reads the works, he shivers. He's not cold. Instead there's a distinct feeling of being sunk into a warm breeze. For a moment, his hands look like white paws. He looks up, and the other boy looks almost like a lion, but with darker fur, ruby red eyes glowing in the rain. Then they're themselves again.

Tomoki looks at the message smeared by the water droplets. Then he pockets his phone and runs. It takes the older boy about three seconds before he runs after him.

Tomoki doesn't know why he's going… but he needs to go.


	7. The Seventh Rule

7\. The Seventh Rule

The rain crashes around their ears and the wind tugs them forward, sharp pulls biting and cold. Kimura Kouichi stumbles more than once, carrying his bags and begging the thin plastic to stay together, to not break and lose the precious groceries, tomorrow's lunch.

Tomoki doesn't glance back. He asks if Kouichi is okay, but his eyes are on the drenched screen, light glowing in the dark. His pale face glows with it even. They run further, Kouichi more to get out of the rain, Tomoki to follow the impulse that called him outside in the first place.

The streets are murky and no one is outside. That is perfect until they get to a station, which is crowded and bustling with wet clothes smell and people on their cell phones. The strange symbol flickers on and off on the screens they pass.

Kouichi almost wishes he could afford a cell phone; he could experience why this was so important for himself.

Well, he has other reasons, but that one is the most vital, he thinks.

"This way!"

The little boy's voice cuts through the air. Kouichi moves to keep up with him all the way to the train. Two red tickets pop from the machine, like they were waiting to be used and he is tugged along before he can even say no. Then they are riding, the thunder and lightning overhead threatening to knock their train car astray.

The doors open to the stop and Tomoki is off again. Kouichi can't run fast enough, his arms hurt by this point. But… he's made it in time. In another world, he would not have.

 _Made it on time for what?_

The elevator drops, practically in free fall. When it opens, they are surrounded by trains, multicolored and examined by children, probably the entire child population of Tokyo even. He can't count. Tomoki is shivering eagerly by his side. They really are _drenched._ He can't afford a cold.

A voice pulls them out of staring at the trains. "Tomoki!"

Tomoki turns and splits his face in half with his smile. "Takuya-onii-chan!"

After that, for the second time that day, everything falls apart.


	8. The Eighth Rule

8\. The Eighth Rule

Above their heads, alarms blare, loud and tinting the area red. Kouichi wants to hide immediately, not just from the sound of the voices but the trembling of the earth.

A voice resounds over their heads, _in their heads_. 'Get to the trains, children! _RUN!_ '

No one hesitates. They run. There's no time to choose. Whatever train is still there, they run for. There is screaming, noise of footsteps. Kouichi can barely keep up. The bags are almost dead weights he wants to give up on but there's this niggling voice of 'what if we need them' that keeps them in his hand and he runs until his lungs burn, almost trampled, almost dead and gone and damn, damn, he had just wanted to go _home._

"Hurry!" It's a different female voice, screaming from a window and he takes one leap and the ground gives way underneath him. He can't waste energy to shout. He reaches to grab the rail.

His fingers miss by centimeters. Then two pairs of hands grab his wrist and arm. One is gloved, a brunet wearing a weary but still goofy grin, and the other is a reflection of his own face, only much more agitated. Kouichi resists the urge to shudder, to pull away and fall into the void, managing to throw the bags onto the train floor instead. His fingers latch onto the rain.

The first boy grins. "Okay, we've got ya." The other boy, he can't think his name, grunts something that is probably agreement. They both give heaving tugs and within seconds, Kouichi is safely on solid ground and the train is rolling away on tracks they can't see.

"Close one, eh?" says the first boy. Kouichi nods, picking up the bags. "What do you need those for?"

Kouichi shrugs. He's not sure. He just knows he needs them. They were what he bought for dinner. His mother, their mother, he thinks, looking at the other boy, is probably worried sick.

What would she say if he brought his brother home with him?

The other boy, Kouji, turns away and heads inside. He looks thoughtful, unsettled. _Welcome to my life._

Kouichi smiles wearily. "Thanks."

He barely makes it in the door before Tomoki has tackled him, sobbing apologies about involving him that aren't necessary. The six kids, five boys and one girl, don't notice the scenery pass around them, don't even think of the crumbling train station.

Across the veil between worlds, an angel sings sadly to their future. Another weeps in their prison. He was kidnapped too.


	9. The Ninth Rule

9\. The Ninth Rule

The ride down the tracks, compared to getting up there, is almost peaceful. The six of them are all exhausted. No one has the heart to keep moving. They sleep through it, through the passing darkness. None of them feel the world sing into them. It's painless and warm, and they wake to a rising sun and small devices in their hands.

"The heck are these?" Junpei sounds more disgruntled than intrigued.

"Whatever it is, it looks expensive," Kouichi says before he can stop himself. Thankfully, no one comments on such a strange statement. In fact they all nod. None of them are exactly rich, after all.

"Looks like one of those pet toys," Tomoki murmurs. "My brother was yelling at me because I said they looked cool on the shelves." Something in his face goes sour. "It's not like I _wanted_ one or something..."

Takuya looks puzzled, then slightly exasperated. Then the six devices beep together, and a cross-like symbol form on screen. It throbs like a beating heart and bathes the train car in light. As the light washes over them, their bodies tingle from head to toe with power. The device burns their hand, and yet they can't let go as a voice whispers directly into their brains.

 _"Find the swords. Find the shields. Harness the spirits. Break the seals."_

The air wails.

Then a deep, grumbling voice breaks the spell. "Fire Terminal ahead!"

Just like that, they're free, and yet the power still tingles.

"Fire what?" Kouji mutters. He shakes his wrists.

Kouichi looks at him, then at the ceiling before he can notice. "You'd think he'd say station or something."

Takuya grins a little. "I dunno, it's got a nice ring to it."

Both boys look at him with skeptical frowns. "Seriously?"

Takuya pouts. "You two look alike when you do that."

Kouji looks at Kouichi and Kouichi looks away. "Yeah," the latter mumbles. "Can't imagine why."

Oh yes, yes he can.


	10. The Tenth Rule

10\. The Tenth Rule

Time passes. The glow in their hands grows stronger and stronger. The power within them grows ever so faintly.

All but one.

Kouichi is the best at running, the best at using whatever advantages are right in front of them, rather than forcing them to come from nowhere. His device remains lifeless never the less.

He is a Legendary Warrior. They all know this. And yet there is nothing he can do to help. It galls. His cheers are a little less enthusiastic. He seems less willing to dodge a blow once in a while. Yet he keeps going. His eyes dig into Kouji's back, and he doesn't say what he wants to say. Though he does tell a lot of things. They all do.

Kouji never asks. He doesn't want to be with them at all.

Today, after the awkward silence and too long walks, Takuya has had enough. The talking didn't work, so what does he do? Punch him, hard in the face. Like the bullies he had chased down, like himself when he screwed up.

Kouji doesn't take this well. Kouichi even less. However, Kouichi in't close enough or strong enough to stop the fistfight that ensues. It takes Kouichi and Junpei both to drag the angry boys apart.

"What is the matter with you?" Kouji barks, squirming in Kouichi's grip.

"You!" Takuya barks. "You and your constant running away! You and you always avoiding us! You glare and glare and act all cool like you need nobody else, but we're all _stuck here anyway!_ We left Earth and we dunno how to get back and you're still trying to be mister-tough-guy! We need to work together and get all of us some super special powers or we'll all die!"

Kouji stiffens and sees the fear, the anger, the strain, in Takuya's face. These days have been spent with Takuya being tough and strong and happy and he is trying to stay that way. "So come on! We're tough, but if we're not a team, we're useless! So quit buzzing off already!"

Kouji doesn't answer, but he doesn't dismiss him either. Instead he sits on a tree stump and watches.

This should fix things, change things, but it doesn't. Kouji is gone the next day.

Kouichi has followed him.


	11. The Eleventh Rule

Prompt: insidious

* * *

11\. The Eleventh Rule

The twins find themselves in a plain, being chased by a goblin. His hammer nearly shatters Kouichi's legs with the shock wave alone. Wolfmon pulls him up and away, but he's a burden and they both know it.

They've never seen this guy before and they never want to again. He's touch, naturally tough, and Wolfmon is a speed master. If he can get a good hit in, they're in the clear. The problem, of course, is getting that hit. The longer they avoid, the more he crashes into the ground. It fades away, unlike on Earth, and he devours it.

He chases them further, cackling about sacrifices, cackling about destroying the future.

For a moment, Kouji is reminded of the others helping Tomoki tell his silly story, create a plot worthy of heroes.

He sure doesn't feel like a hero now.

The hammer finally hits them, careening into his back. It throws them, sending him spinning and unconscious to land on top of Kouichi. He stalks forward, lifts his hammer again.

Kouichi curses his helplessness. Then pain bursts from his stomach, red and black and with a sickening taste running up his throat. A blade bursts from his hand, glistening red and thrusts upward into a sneering face.

It almost works.

But the goblin grows into a larger monster and Kouichi, having never really fought and running on pure anger and hate, has no substance.

The ground shatters beneath them, and the twins fall just as their friends catch up to them.


	12. The Twelfth Rule

12\. The Twelfth Rule

Did you know that in a sea of darkness, anything can be an island?

This thought passes through Kouichi's mind, almost at random. He clutches tight to Kouji's jacket as they fall., wondering if there's a ground they will hit and die from the impact with. It feels as though it should hurt more, this falling. But as he opens his eyes, he sees purple and black swirling around them, slowing them down. This is why they are still alive, isn't it?

So, he _can_ be useful after all. What a relief.

 _Of course you are. Light can't be used without darkness involved somewhere._

Kouichi opens his eyes at the sound of the voice. In a bubble of red and black, a little boy is curled. He looks stiff and tired, right down to his tattered wing feathers.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Lucemon. I think I destroyed the world, or that's what everyone tells me. Who are you?"

* * *

The others are above. They are hesitating at the edge of the crevice, even Takuya. They are not prepared for what is to come. They lack raw power. But what children also lack is common sense more often than not, and thus, they don't see any reasons not to bypass the natural laws of canon and power and jump in.

Grottomon follows of course.

When they fall, the dead and dying fall with them. The angel's voice is clear and loud alongside her good friend, their good friend who they should know but they don't. They've never met. And everyone is angry and scared.

Tomoki's hand manages to grab Kouji's shoulder and shake him awake and they're all left looking at this angel boy.

A device like the others floats into Kouichi's palm. It turns black and gray, and a purple light floods them all.

Kouichi feels a horrible pain.

The Easter Bunny is laughing.

"Finally," Cherubimon whispers. "Finally, I have you _all_."


	13. The Thirteenth Rule

13\. The Thirteenth Rule

 _Mine,_ whispers the darkness. _Mine,_ whispers Kouichi's thoughts. And yet the thought isn't his. It is in his psyche, like every slip of anger he had ever had was coming out in small bursts, rushes that made his hands ache. He wishes he could open his eyes and see if they were even hands anymore. They felt so much sharper.

Kouji's fingers wrap around his arm and he opens his eyes, fighting for consciousness even now. Kouichi tries to smile. "Don't worry," he tries to say. "I'll protect you."

He isn't sure if that's a comfort as golden eyes and purple fur manifest from the air. The large death bunny is smiling. "I have seven," it croons. "Seven right here, and three to follow. Rejoice, angels in your prisons, for the time has come to show the worthlessness of your humanity!"

The current angel, stuck in a ball, looks very sad. "Oh, another one like you," he says, the frown stark on his pale face. "You really think this will work, don't you? It never does." His voice is completely conversational, very tired. "You turn me into a beast and there won't be anything left. You have the only hope right here. You should stop now."

"Don't turn your human morality onto me," thunders the deranged circus rabbit. "It is a chain! We are _always_ guilty!"

" _You_ are," the angel says softly. "You're going to kill these children and for what?"

"Then stop me, angel."

The angel child looks at the six of them, all clinging to each other. Then his eyes rest on Tomoki.

"Do you know how to dream?"

Tomoki balks. He is the little boy, the small, bullied kid. He knows deep down he is only a piece in this grand production. Little children do know this most of the time.

"Yes, he does." Takuya's voice was thick with pain. "He brought us here." The accompanying scattered nods make the boy turn red.

The angel smiles. "Then now is the time to dream, I think. Tell me the story you guys managed to create."

Tomoki pauses. "B-But-" He is the weak little one, he was just telling stories that his favorite anime had done wrong! (At least in his opinion)

"Dream," the angel repeats, more urgently. Tomoki looks around and suddenly he hears the sound. It's a steady thud, a speeding heartbeat. The angel is glowing red as blood, as the bunny is a cruel purple.

If they don't dream, they'll die.

Well. Tomoki swallows. That sounds like a lot of stories he knows.

"A, a long time ago," he stutters, thinking of the little friends they had made here, the stories they had told. "There was a war, a big, scary war, between equality and sub, subs-"

"Subservience," Kouji offers. His grip tightens on Kouichi's arm again. A strange humming warmth is shaking from their limbs.

A nod. "And they, humans and monsters, were afraid of each other. So they fought and fought, until a divine being rose to quell the fighting. But it was one person. It couldn't always be a peacemaker. And then it grew old, angry, and hurt. It lashed out. And its subjects fought back."

"Just like me," offers the angel. "And god did not forgive my crimes either."


	14. The Fourteenth Rule

14\. The Fourteenth Rule

"The war was not one versus many. It was everyone against everyone." Tomoki swallowed. His throat was drier than when he had started. "The ten heroes, the strongest generals of the army, rose up to destroy the traitor king, claiming he had no right to rule them. And he said that they were right."

"Because they were." The angel sighs. "But they hired me, you see. And I did my job. No thanks given, no gratitude offered. And they wondered why I had enough." He glances at the Cherubimon. "Or why he does."

Three shapes have started to fall into the void, closing the space between them and the great death bunny. A green and silver knight, a puppet made of wood, and a woman like a water fairy dropped into view. Each of them wore some kind of smile, though none were as terrifying as Cherubimon. None could be quite so deadly.

"At last," they whispered. Tomoki's throat closed up. "The ten are gathered again. Now, we can strike down the heretics."

There was a loud set of beeps coming from most of their pockets. Cherubimon smiled.

"Still think you can interfere, Ofanimon?"

The glowing star pushed out of pockets from D-Scanners, forming into a tall woman in elegant blue armor. They couldn't see her eyes but her frown was mournful and thick.

"Things are always capable of changing, Cherubimon, as you have shown." Her voice, calm and regal, held none of the regret an old friend might have. Tomoki frowned. Maybe his story was wrong…

"No," the angel said softy. "It was right. You'll understand when you're older."

Tomoki would have bristled at the affront, but perhaps it was true. This was just supposed to be a story, a game.

"That doesn't make it any less real."

Tomoki's eyes go wide as Cherubimon scoffs, golden eyes turning into slits.

"You turned me into this!" he shouts. "You and Seraphimon! Well, look at me now, uniting the world as you _failed to do!"_

"By being the biggest bully of all!" Takuya's moving and the lack of solid ground isn't stopping him. "You think you're being a hero, huh?" he jeers, fists clenched. "You're sending a bunch of goons to attack kids! I bet _you're_ the reason for those dead kids, aren't ya? Yeah, uniting the world all right! Through what? You gonna destroy everyone who thinks you're wrong! There ain't gonna be anybody left, you fuzzy, velveteen failure!"

The words were so absurd that they all almost laughed. Almost. If it weren't so offensive.

Cherubimon only smiles. "Then so be it."

Ofanimon's form flickers and she turns to them. "It is a battle of wills and dreams now. Hold strong to them."

As she disappears, a strike of lightning flies from Cherubimon's paw. It is headed straight for the children. Kouichi, head pounding, shoves Kouji to the side, taking the electricity.

He screams.

"Delaying the inevitable," Cherubimon whispers through the sound.

"Kouji..." Kouichi croaks through overwhelming pain. How is he not dead? How is he still here, how… "Just once… I'm going to be your brother, okay? Just once…"

Then he can't see or hear or feel anything.


	15. The Fifteenth Rule

15, The Fifteenth Rule

For a moment, evil has won. The evil rabbit has come out of his hat and bared his fangs and won.

They are all struck dumb by such a simple, human revelation that when Tomoki runs forward, tears blinding him and screaming, they don't know what to do. But they do in a way. Then Takuya runs after him. Then Izumi. Then Junpei, bitter, confused Junpei, takes Kouji gently by the arm, and tugs him along.

It's a death charge, it's a heroic charge. But that's what you do on the playground when the bullies are big and tough and want to take your place. If they want to take your spot, you can't let them do it. You have to stand up to the bullies.

Even if that bully is your own weak heart.

The Digital World, these children know deep down, understands that feeling, and responds to it. They are children. They are still capable of doing anything.

And that is exactly what they do.

Cherubimon laughs and throws another spear of electricity. But the Sprits, the five that were his and his alone, turn on him.

The spirits followed him for his wisdom, for his protection of the Order and what was and is and the things they had sought for. But with the death of the child, the purpose of the oldest war, of every war, that support is no longer allowed.

But miracles are.

Lucemon watches. It's all he can't do. He has no strength with which to move his legs, no hope or happiness or belief in a new beginning. All he can hope for is that the end that takes this monster will take him quickly.

Otherwise the world will burn again. The darkness that eats him away byte by byte knows this best of all.

His fingers flex and the code and light burst like a broken monitor shutting down in winks of pixels.

When the light and lightning fades, the children are gone.

A warrior stands in their place, poised with their hands raised into fists.

Cherubimon laughs. He laughs and laughs and beneath his feet a puddle begins to form. A puddle of purple and black.

A puddle made of faces.


	16. The Sixteenth Rule

16\. The Sixteenth Rule

Susannoomon garbed in armor and lightning, watches in horror as the face twist and their mouths contort with effort. Despite themselves, they look on. They are the faces of children. Would his be there, yawning his fear and sick and without any eyes.

Cherubimon keeps laughing as line after line of code rises over the faces, over the creaks and groans. It reaches into his horn and he swells, cackling as he calls forth the storm.

"Oh no, he's drunk," Lucemon muses under his breath, the words echoing off the spherical prison.

Tomoki raises a puzzled eyebrow. The others don't comment. Instead they coil a fist and punch forward, into the lightning that runs from Cherubimon's claws. He dances away comically in the air, the joker of true satire. He keeps dodging, mocking their lack of skill, mocking their inexperience.

Tomoki pauses. This is their story. He was telling their story. They are the heroes.

And heroes win.

Behind them, the angel's prison cracks but they don't pay him any heed. Not now. The rabbit is throwing electricity and darkness and the faces are lifting from the puddle and their tendrils are swooping, looping, and tugging.

Cherubimon doesn't realize it's tugging down until it's too late. Susannoomon lands a blow and it's surprisingly easy after the first blow. They throw another and another, and are thrown aside. They dance lightning at each other for minutes on end and everything rushes around the five of them, their hands clasped in absolution. They have one chance, one hope, one love.

All of them from a desperate, hopeless Kouichi. His life has to be worth something. His death is too painful for it not to be. It's probably because they only knew each other for such a short time.

Kouji's frustration is tear-clear and an extra push behind each punch.

The cracking resounds and goes swiftly ignored. They punch and twist and lightning dragons rend the sky and Takuya starts laughing. This is what being a hero looks like. This is what being one feels like.

Darkness? Light? Who cares? It's protection, it's saving! It's living.

With a call to swirling dark clouds and a blaster forming from thin hair, he decides that everyone will live, no matter what?


	17. The Seventeenth Rule

_Three chapters to go!_

* * *

17\. The Seventeenth Rule

Lightning clashes with lightning. Even as darkness pools and the shadows rise up and up, the combatants only have eyes for each other. The world could be ending around them and they wouldn't care. It kind of is. Their battle is shaking the earth above them, making it scatter and tremble. Digimon are bursting into Code and dissolving, the water is fading away. The land crumbles like stale cake.

The world could end at this very moment and the combatants wouldn't care. The fight had consumed them.

So the angel rises up and goes to take care of it. As he meant to once, perhaps.

Cherubimon howls. "How dare you humans stand in the way? You who stand at the top don't understand what it means to crawl on your belly, begging for scraps of love, of acknowledgment!"

"Of course we do!" Junpei's voice outdoes them all and it's almost intimidating. "You're not special! Everyone goes through that! Are you telling me you attacked your friends and kidnapped us because people _didn't like you_?"

"Wouldn't you?"

They all want to say they wouldn't, but being in this seat of power, they just might. For the first time, for all of the people that didn't like them, they had the power to make them regret.

But then Kouichi's desperation rises in their mind, rises like a heartbroken mother's scream. They know in that moment that they cannot, they will not. Not after all of that, not with all of those dead children. Kids, just like them.

No, they're just going to win, that's all that they can do. The dead can't come back to life.

Susanaoomon lifts their great hands and clasps them together. Pulling them apart forms a blue and red gun, looking like some kind of rather advanced legos. They raise it up to the sky and fire.

"Eight Thunder Gods!" they howl and the blast of golden light bursts into dragons of lightning, eating Cherubimon's spear and then his wrists, his arms.

"May you be reborn," they whisper as Cherubimon screams and screams agony. They don't know why they say it, but it feels necessary somehow.

"Again, humans!" he roars. "Again you taunt me, you curse me! You curse beasts! You monsters!"

"No!" Tomoki snaps. "No we're not! We're just people and so are you! You're still wrong!"

 _The game is over,_ Kouji can't help but think as a sword extends from their weapon. This person broke the rules of the game. This was their punishment.

Susanoomon swings down.


	18. The Eighteenth Rule

18 The Eighteenth Rule

Cherubimon's death is honestly a little climactic to them. He killed all these kids and ruined their lives and fell like a criminal at the executioner's block. None of them want to think about this. None of them want to think about anything really. They all just want to return home, like all of these Digimon.

They look around, truly aware for the first time. They've done it! They've done it!

But where is the planet?

"You kind of shook things apart there."

Lucemon hovers nearby, a gentle, golden light about his features. He's smiling, but it's a dry, tired smile, one Tomoki recognizes from his brother whenever he is home.

"Just a bit." Takuya's voice is sheepish, and also in awe. They can fix this right?

"Of course." they jump and Lucemon laughs. "Good to know I can still get something human out of you yet." He smiles again and it looks a little dead, though so does he really. "Congratulations again. He has been defeated and good has triumphed. How do you feel?"

They stop and look at him. They breathe. "We… we won." Junpei sounds suddenly. So old and tired."

"Why do you care?" Izumi's voice takes on a hard edge. "Didn't you destroy the world?"

"Almost," he admitted. "Like you, I did go in intending to save it. But things happened and times changed. So here we are. You have yet to save the world."

Which is unfortunately true. The world cracks and crumbles.

"And here I stand," Lucemon continues. He raises his fists, like a man walking to the end of his life. "Dream once more. After all, isn't this your story?"


	19. The Nineteenth Rule

19\. The Nineteenth Rule

That's the truth, isn't it? This is their story. This is their future and they have been making it this entire time. And sometimes the future has been written. And sometimes it must be written.

"What happens if we don't?" Kouji sounds so tired. They've killed one today and their friend's died the other. His brother has died before they could even know each other.

And he'd had _no idea._

"No miracles, neutral ending." Lucemon shrugs. "However the game works. Or there could be a bad ending. After all, I was a tyrant. I could be again."

"You won't be." Takuya makes the decision for them. He raises their blade. "I want a miracle! We all do!"

Something in the angel's shoulders relaxes. "Then so it goes."

He charges, meeting Susanoomon blow for blow, strikes fast and heavy. The ZERO ARMS can barely match it. If there was ground to skid on, there would be dents the size of small craters. Still, Susanoomon pushes him back. They raise their sword and swing. Sparks flash, Bokomon and Naemon cry out from a patch of earth. Eggs fly and fly.

For reasons Takuya can't understand, he's smiling. He's trying hard not to laugh as he fights, trying hard to be serious. But he can't. He just… can't. For the first time in his life, he feels like he's doing something right, and nothing can stop them, not even themselves.

Perhaps Lucemon feels the same, because he too looks happy. Or maybe it's just relief. After all, now he can finally be free, like so many before him.


	20. The Last Rule

20\. The Last Rule

Kouichi wakes up in pain.

He lays on the rubble of the train station floor, looking where the elevator shaft used to have a dangling car. That car is meters from his sneakered feet and somehow seems so far away. He can barely roll his head to see it.

He doesn't try to move his legs. He doesn't think he can. Kouichi instead, lays there and remembers. He remembers the monsters and the great and terrible darkness. The power that answers within him. The power that ceases being a dream and becomes reality. He remembers his brother's heartbroken sound. It hurts more than any physical agony.

A part of him wonders where he and the others are. The rest knows he can't go looking for them. But he wants to, he wants to.

He closes his eyes and daydreams. Dreams of his fingers moving a little faster, and rolling over when he wants to.

Kouichi dreams that the sky is bright and yellow and orange and the others are playing games. He dreams that he can run to hug his mom and show her to her other son and their father and say, l'ook what you made. We're okay.'

He dreams he can hear everyone's footsteps, hear their voices. He dreams that they are right beside him, and they are crying.

Kouichi opens his eyes and it's not a dream. It's real. They are real.

Somehow, he lives. They all do.

He joins them in crying, just for a little while.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ And... that's that. It's done. This short little Frontier foray. If anybody wants to take this world a little further, just shoot me a message in the review box or PM me with your ideas and I'll let you know if I'm cool with that. Heads up, I probably will be. This isn't my only foray into Frontier though. More is to come! Eventually. For now, thanks for your support and have a good evening.


End file.
